1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for a powered machine, the tool having vibration damping means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of powered machine has a driver arranged to operatively drive a tool. An example of such a powered machine is a pavement breaker. Typically, a tool inserts into the driver and the driver drives the tool in a percussive and/or rotary manner; the tool functioning to transfer the energy imparted thereto from the driver to the medium against which the tool is worked.
Associated with powered machines are noise and vibration. Such effects are undesirable, especially for operators of powered machines, and present health risks. For example, high levels of noise can cause noise-induced hearing loss. Practical measures that can be taken to reduce the effects of noise on an operator are to provide the operator with ear defenders and to provide the operator with a driver fitted with silencing means.
Powered machine operators are particularly at risk from hand-arm-vibration syndrome; a condition that can affect circulation, sensory and motor nerves and can cause musculo-skeletal problems. Practical measures to reduce the effects of vibration on an operator from existing powered machines are to ensure that each powered machine is worked in accordance with manufacturer instructions.
Although means to protect an operator of a powered machine from potentially injurious noise and vibrations therefrom are useful, it is desirable in powered machine technology to reduce such vibration and noise emanating from the powered machine in the first place.